


The Unknown

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai roams the halls of his boarding school to keep the other students safe and in line. One day he is given the chance to speak to a mysterious student he had always been curious about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kai-pleasure at LJ

There was a loud commotion down the hall, Kai made his way over since part of his job was keeping the peace around here. But even more so, he didn’t want anyone fighting. But that was always bound to happen, being in an all boys’ school, he would think of nothing less. Most of the time it was a battle of the testosterone, everyone was always trying to best the other. 

“Excuse me!” He pushed aside the other students who had gathered in front of the dorm room.

“Oh good, you’re here.” The sarcastic reply came from Ruki, for once; Kai ignored the rebel student and headed inside the dorm room.

Before he could go inside, Aoi ran out of the room, bumping into him. Kai looked after him, mouth agape. Aoi was never one to be a part of such bouts. Directing his attention to the floor of the room, he saw Toshiya, a student that he didn’t really know at all, not even by association or rumors. His mysterious aura had always did draw Kai’s interest, yet he had never done anything about it.

On his knees, Toshiya was wiping his mouth, but Kai found himself rushing forward when he noticed the large gash on Toshiya’s head that had a good amount of blood gushing out of it. 

“Stop!” Holding up a hand, Toshiya shook his head and winced. Confused for a moment, Kai continued his walk towards the other anyways, ready to treat Toshiya’s wound. But again, he was halted by his voice. “Please, don’t.”

“I’m going to stop the bleeding.” Kai pulled out a handkerchief, reaching towards the cut until Toshiya’s hand grabbed his wrist and yanked the cloth out of his hand and pressed the fabric to his head. “Or you can.”

Kai didn’t understand the resistance that Toshiya was showing; he decided to let it slide. He had to get to the bottom of this fight and report it to the headmaster. “What happened?”

“Aoi just being Aoi, that’s what happened.” Toshiya scoffed and continued to dab at his wound.

He hadn’t realized that Aoi and Toshiya were friends, even though he felt there was more to it than that. Usually Kai was on top of everything. “You might need stiches, come on to the nurse’s office.”

Helping Toshiya off the floor, Kai led him out into the hallway, where still, students stood around wanting to know what was going on. Kai told them all to go on with their day and that there was nothing to see.

“I beg to differ,” Ruki came up to them, smirking, “Did you use your teeth Toshiya?”

Kai frowned at the vulgarity of Ruki’s question, it seemed that Toshiya was unaffected, his face blank. Not getting the response that he wanted, Ruki sneered and walked away. Choosing to not bring it up, Kai allowed the silence between them as they walked to the nurse’s office, Toshiya leaned on him every now and then.

It turned out that Toshiya did need stiches; the nurse was able to do them so he didn’t have to go to the hospital, which was a relief. After the nurse left, Kai put a comforting hand on Toshiya’s shoulder. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

He smiled when Toshiya nodded and didn’t put up any protest to his suggestion. “Okay.”

Even in such a short amount of time, Kai couldn’t help but gravitate towards Toshiya. Wanting to know more about him, just simply being around the other would suffice. There were hints to the fact that Toshiya and Aoi shared more than friendship; perhaps the events that transpired today had ended that. Or at least Kai could only hope.

Arriving at Toshiya’s dorm, the door was left open for him to enter as Toshiya went inside. His curiosity only peaked more when he saw that it was a single bedroom. “Lucky aren’t you?” He joked, knowing that they were prized rooms.

“More like no one wants to room with me.” Sighing, Toshiya sat down on the narrow bed.

So it was a sore subject, Kai redirected their conversation. “How’s your head?”

“How do you think?” Toshiya snapped at him, causing Kai to shrink back against the wall at the outburst. “I’m sorry…” Sitting down on his bed, Toshiya’s voice was strained, “Thank you for your help, you don’t have to stay.”

“I think I should…just in case.” Kai hurried to explain when he noticed Toshiya’s confusion. “You know, head wounds are serious!”

“It’s not that bad, I only bumped the table.” Unconsciously, Toshiya touched the bandage on his head, Kai watched on as he frowned.

“You want to tell me what happened?”

“Not really.”

“I won’t judge you. And I won’t report anything if you don’t want me to.” Kai reassured the other, every inch of him wanted to help Toshiya. Most of the students laughed him off, thinking he did what did just to receive praise from the teachers. But he genuinely cared about the students.

“You really are sweet as hell aren’t you?” Toshiya laughed, an honest smile gracing his face that made Kai’s heart swell and twist in an unfamiliar sensation. 

Cheeks heated, Kai didn’t know what to say, he liked to think that he was a nice person but everyone has their flaws. “I like you, Toshiya…” It slipped out of his mouth before he could realize how ludicrous he sounded.

Raising an eyebrow, Toshiya’s smile faltered a bit, “Like me? You don’t even know me.”

“So? I can’t help the way I feel.” Seemed logical enough for Kai.

“It’s probably just lust, like with Aoi. Being cooped up here with no girls around…” Toshiya’s solemn voice drifted off as he turned away.

“Maybe,” With a shrug of his shoulders, Kai walked over to Toshiya’s bed. “If I liked girls.”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want me.” Still Toshiya refused to look at him. Sitting down next to him, Kai placed a hesitant hand on Toshiya’s thigh.

“What makes you think that?” There wasn’t one thing that Kai could think of that would steer him away from Toshiya.

“I…” Finally turning towards him, Toshiya swallowed, eyes lowered and parted lips with a slight tremble. All Kai could see was pure beauty, inside and out. He tried not to laugh at himself, thinking such things about someone he had met only a few hours ago. 

“What is it?” Kai urged, wanting nothing more than Toshiya to open up to him. To feel comfortable. 

“I…I have HIV.” Though Toshiya looked at him in the eyes, Kai could see his inner struggle to pull his gaze away. Again, Kai was left speechless. But Kai was proud that Toshiya trusted him enough to tell him.

Removing his hand from Toshiya’s thigh, Kai brought it to his face, careful to avoid the bandages. Moving on his instinct, Kai brought them closer together, placing his lips upon those that were quivering. A brush of soft flesh and hot breath hovered over his mouth, a hesitant stance. 

In his bones he could feel that Toshiya saw it as rejection and was about to pull away, but Kai didn’t let him, pressing their lips together in a quick movement. A surprised gasp came from Toshiya, which tickled his mouth. Kai couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, running his tongue along Toshiya’s bottom lip. Without a second thought he bit down on the flesh in his mouth, not hard enough to break the skin.

Yet Toshiya yanked his face away, the loss of his taste had Kai frowning. “Are you crazy?” Toshiya all but shouted out.

“I think you are being a bit over protective.” He knew for a fact that the chance of him contracting HIV from a mere kiss, even if there was an exchange of blood, was close to nothing.

“Did you not just hear what I said?” Eyes wide, Toshiya scooted away from him.

“Yes and I’m telling you it’s fine.” Closing the distance that Toshyia created, Kai sought out his lips again, resuming their kiss. Toshiya put his hands on Kai’s chest, trying to push him away but failing to do so. Kai took the chance, letting his body move over Toshiya’s, pushing him down on the mattress. Only intending to engage in a little innocent make out session. Nothing more. Toshiya fell limp, accepting his fate and kissed back.

Sliding to the side of Toshiya, both of them still, curled up on the tiny bed, Kai savored every second of their kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Kai looked into Toshiya’s eyes, seeing the fear that was there, but also something else. Between the both of them, there was no lust, and it made Kai feel how real their relationship could become. Sure Kai could be getting ahead of himself; clearly Toshiya wasn’t one normally for relationships.

Toshiya was beautiful, vulnerable. It was something that made Kai drawn to him even more. He wanted to take care of Toshiya, love him, and hold him. Right now, Kai was doing just that, whether or not Toshiya felt the same, only time would tell.

“I think you should go…” Toshiya’s breathing had picked up, “But!” Just as Kai was about to remove himself from the bed, he stopped, ignoring his heavy heart. He listened to Toshiya. “If you want, we could have lunch together, tomorrow?”

Kai’s heart fluttered at hearing that there was a possibility after all for them both. “I would love that.” Standing up, Kai fixed his clothing and gave Toshiya a smile, “Rest, I’ll see you later.”

“Later then.” Toshiya’s eyes lit up as his lips turned up.

There would be a few words exchanged with Aoi, and then Kai could move on and build a relationship with Toshiya. And he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it.


End file.
